A Gargoyle Cried At Golgotha; A Gargoyles & Bible
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: Yeshua faces his final hours on the cross at Golgotha. How does His death affect a Gargoyle sworn to protect the heirs of the House Of David? What did He say to the Warrior Scribe, Tacitus? Grab your hanky!


  
5/08/01  
Denigoddess2001@aol.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE WITH THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVE A CLOSED MY AND LACK IMAGINATION; GO AWAY! THIS IS MERELY MY IMAGINATION WANTING TO GET IN ON THE GREATEST STORY EVER TOLD. I DO NOT OWN GARGOYLES, THEY BELONG TO DISNEY. I DO NOT OWN YESHUA, THE CENTURION, THE SOLDIERS, MARY AND ANY OTHER PEOPLE MENTIONED IN THIS WRITING. THEY BELONG TO GOD. HOWEVER, TACITUS IS AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER AND HE IS ALL MINE. MINE, MINE, MINE!!!! I AM WRITING THIS FOR LOVE OF GARGOYLES AND OF THE BIBLE. PLEASE DO NOT SUE.  
  
Author's note: This is based upon the following scripture of the New International Version Study Bible from the following passages. Matthew 27:45-56, Mark 15:33-40, Luke 23:44-49, John 19:28-37  
  
  
Tacitus Caeruleus of the Clan Septimus felt the urge to roar and stretch his wings. He broke free of his stone skin and unfurled his mighty wings to their full expanse. His eyes glowed with the fires of Heaven and his roar resounded mightily as an archangel's trumpet.  
  
From his cave, he went to meet the moonlight only to find that it was still light. A large glowing orb in the sky hung brightly covered by a full moon. Never had the sky been such a blend of brilliance and blackness.  
  
The azure gargoyle glided from his perch in search of the followers of Yeshua. Last he had heard, his charge had been put on trial. Yeshua bid him to leave lest the scriptures failed to come to pass. With great anguish in his heart, he reluctantly left his Master's side. It is said to this day that every single tear that fell from the eyes of Tacitus each turned into a precious sapphire.  
  
When he covered the short distance from his lair to the women, he found that the worst had come to pass.  
  
"Mary," He asked the Mother of Yeshua, "has it began?"  
  
"Yes." She looked at him with bitterness in her eyes. "You vowed to protect him. "Now, he dies like a common criminal." With that, her hand slapped his face. "You promised to watch over my son."  
  
"The Son of Man forbade me to serve in that office any longer for him." Regret filled his words. "Had He but permitted me, Mary, I would have smited the accursed Roman dogs where they stood. It should be their blood that covers this hill, not his."  
  
"For four generations, you have loyally served the house of David. I hope that God forgives you."  
  
"I can only serve as He deems me to do. I am his humble servant."  
  
"You are his murderer. A legion of Romans could never stand against a Gargoyle's might." Mary retorted bitterly. "My son's blood is on your hands."  
  
Mary walked away from the stricken Gargoyle. His wings cloaked about him as if to ward away the pain and hatred she felt at the fantastic creature left standing alone. His shoulders hung low and his tail drooped limply. His head bowed in shame at the truth in her words. A roar erupted from his chest that shattered the stillness of the stale, midday air.  
  
Mary Magdeline came to his side and took his hand in hers. She looked to him with large brown eyes and gently cupped his face. "You did as Yeshua bid you. These things came to pass so that the Scriptures would come to pass. We all knew this day would come, Tacitus. Don't let your heart be heavy with guilt. Yeshua loved you too much to put you at risk."  
  
"Mary, he's up on that cross because I didn't stop them at Gethsemane. I had the chance to slay them with but a slash of my talons and a strike of my tail. He beseeched my to stay my hand. Peter had it right to slash off the ears of one of those Roman dogs and Yeshua healed it."  
  
"The power of the Son of Man is that of love." Mary Madaline laid a comforting hand upon the great Warrior Scribe's shoulder. "You loved him as you love one of your own clan. It is a miracle that you are here at mid day. Learn from His love. Learn to forgive them. And learn to forgive yourself."  
  
"Midday?" Tacitus replied. "How can that be? I should be in stone sleep?"  
  
"The sky darkened at midday." She explained. "I don't know any more other than this is another miracle of God.  
  
From the sixth hour until the ninth hour ( from noon until 3:00PM) darkness came over the land. About the ninth hour Yeshua cried out in a loud voice "Eloi, Eloi, lama sabachthani?" Those words meant My Gold, my God, why have you forsaken me?  
  
When some of those standing there heard this, they, said, "He's calling Elijah."  
  
A call rang out from the hill of the skull, "Tacitus? Come to me."  
  
It was the voice of Yeshua calling to the towering blue Gargoyle. Within a moment of hearing the prophet's voice, the Warrior Scribe soared and landed on the hill between Yeshua and the Romans.  
  
"It's a demon!" They exclaimed. "Kill him."  
  
"No." Ordered the Centurion of his troops. "This creature is one of honor. I have dealt with his kind before this day. If a Gargoyle makes a promise, he keeps it. If he gives his word to one of peace, no harm will befall us."  
  
"I give you my word of honor." Tacitus brought his fist to his chest and extended it outward to salute the Centurion as a sign of respect. "I only wish to be with my Master. No harm will befall your men if they leave me be."  
  
"You may pass." The Centurion nodded curtly.  
  
Tacitus quickly cloaked his wings and walked the few short steps to stand before the Son of Man.  
  
"Teacher, you need only say the word and I will do whatever you ask." He cried out to the Beloved Carpenter.  
  
"Tacitus, protect my lambs." He said quietly.  
  
"Lord, I will smite the Romans. You need only say the word." Tacitus demanded.  
  
"Tacitus, love my lambs." He said with a smile that seemed to brighten the lurking darkness.  
  
"Lord, what would you have me do to ease your pain?" Tacitus fell to his knees and clenched his fist until his talons drew blood. "I love you so. I beg you not to leave. Use your God-given abilities and come from that cross. Walk with us again and teach us."  
  
"Tacitus, protect my lambs. Love my lambs. Teach my lambs. Do this, in remembrance of me." Yeshua whispered. "Come here, Tacitus. Approach me."  
  
Tacitus slowly came forward with tormented at the sight of his beloved Master in such pain.  
  
"Your faith is stronger that the mountain stone. Your loyalty is endures longer than the mountain stone. You and your kind will not be forgotten by the Son of Man. Today, I go and I will make a room for your clan with me in Paradise. Remember this, Tacitus."  
  
To this day, this is why Gargoyles protect, love, and stay with humans. It is the Commandment to the Children of Stone from Yeshua at Golgotha. To this day, faith and loyalty are the strongest tenets of the Gargoyle way.  
  
"Farewell, my friend." He heard a quiet voice faint on the wind. Tacitus simply stood there by the side of his dying teacher for a very long time.  
  
  
Later, knowing that all was now completed, and so that the Scripture would be fulfilled, Yeshua said, "I am thirsty."  
  
The Roman soldiers simply stood there gawking like new recruits at the Jew and the Gargoyle.  
  
"Get him something to drink." Tacitus implored the Centurion. "I beg you."  
  
Gargoyles never beg. The Centurion was a man of honor and motioned for one of the people there to serve him a sponge soaked in Gall, a common narcotic of the time, on the hyssop stick.  
  
Immediately one of them ran and got a sponge. He filled it with wine vinegar, put it on a stick, and offered it to Yeshua to drink. The rest said, "Now leave him alone. Let's see if Elijah comes to save him."  
  
When he received the drink, Yeshua said, "It is finished."  
  
And when Yeshua had cried out again in a loud voice, he gave up his spirit.  
  
One lone Gargoyle let loose a roar that echoed from the plains of Syria to the pyramids of Egypt to city of Rome. It was a roar of anger, of sadness and grief. The servant of the Lion of Judah ushered in the Great Earthquake.  
  
At that moment the curtain of the temple was torn in two from top to bottom. The earth shook and the rocks split. The tombs broke open and the bodies of the many holy people who had died were raised to life. They came out of the tombs, and after Yeshua' s resurrection they went to the holy city and appeared to many people.  
  
When the Centurion and those with him who were guarding Jesus saw the earthquake and all that had happened they were terrified and exclaimed, "Surely he was the Son of God!"  
  
Many women were there, watching from a distance. They had followed Yeshua from Gallilee to care for his needs. Mary Magdaline, Salome, and also among them was the mother of James and Joses, and the mothers of Zebedee's sons.  
  
On the hill of Golgotha, a mighty warrior turned to stone shortly thereafter. The Romans wanted to crush the statue into nothingness. Yet, the Centurion stood guard himself at the Gargoyle's side until sunset.  
  
That day a warrior's Savior died. That night, a Gargoyle cried at Golgotha.  
  
-Fini  



End file.
